


Interludio: El llanero solitario

by Altebar



Series: No cabalgarás solo [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadeye is supernatural, Disappointment, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Interlude, Overwatch Recall, Protective Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Solitude, losing social skills
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altebar/pseuds/Altebar
Summary: Winston hace la llamada para convocar a aquellos que desean ayudar. McCree solo quiere dejar atrás ese pasado, cubrirse las espaldas y seguir con su vida, aunque sea solo sobrevivir, encuentra caras que no esperaba volver a ver y sigue huyendo hacia delante, pero los cabos sueltos siempre vuelven para estrangularte.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Overwatch Ensemble, Jesse McCree & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: No cabalgarás solo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704070
Kudos: 4





	Interludio: El llanero solitario

****Interludio: El llanero solitario** **

“Toda actividad de Overwatch es ilegal”

Había quedado claro tras el edicto Petras. Claridad meridiana. Todos los agentes habían sido investigados y regresado a la vida civil u otras organizaciones. Otros habían muerto. Otros habían... desparecido.

Uno de los desaparecidos miraba ahora un vídeo que era una declaración ilegal y que, de llegar a oídos equivocados, declararía al mundo las intenciones de recrear una organización prohibida que sería perseguida por las fuerzas de la ley.

Winston, el científico, un gorila de inteligencia privilegiada, antiguo agente de Overwatch y necio ingenuo, aparecía en el vídeo declarando sus intenciones con clara honestidad. El desaparecido sonrió en torno al cigarro de su boca mientras lo escuchaba.

“... decidieron que no nos necesitaban, incluso nos llamaron criminales... pero el mundo nos necesita... más que nunca... ¿estáis conmigo?”

Ingenuo. Si. Pero tenía razón, el mundo necesitaba a Overwatch, no la vieja, no, una nueva, con la gente que realmente creía en el ideal que la había creado.

El viajero solitario vestido de anacrónico vaquero no era uno de ellos. En ningún sentido. Al recibir la llamada le había dado un vuelco al corazón, casi se le había caído entre las manos al sacar el transmisor del fondo de la mochila.

Está en Virginia cuando recibe la llamada. Disimulando después de un trabajo particularmente violento, el tráfico de personas no era algo que le pidiera contención a la hora de repartir balas. Ahora había varios mercaderes de vidas menos y una llamada anónima a las fuerzas del orden, igual ahora hacían su trabajo.

La recompensa ofrecida no había sido gran cosa, nunca lo era cuando pagaban comunidades que no habían recibido noticias de sus seres queridos que emigraban en busca de una vida mejor y solo encontraban esclavitud, pero McCree había disfrutado de aquel dinero, era dinero manchado de la sangre de quienes no merecían nada mejor.

El viajero solitario ahora solo respondía ante sí mismo. Y eso era bueno.

No debería haber conservado el comunicador... ni tampoco el viejo busca, que cargaba religiosamente pese a que no había recibido mensaje alguno en años. Ahora que recibía el mensaje, el viajero se preguntó cuan necio e ingenuo había sido él mismo al guardar aquellos mementos. ¿Quién sabía quien tenía ahora los códigos de acceso a Athena, el sistema operativo de Overwatch? ¿Quién podía rastrear a los agentes?

La recompensa que había sobre su cabeza era jugosa y muchos mercenarios habían ido a por ella, todos ellos se habían ido con las manos vacías. Evitaba matarlos, a fin de cuentas solo eran negocios. Pero no quería tener un avispero de cazadores a su alrededor.

Salió de camino a la estación de trenes. Se tomó una cerveza en el bar que había enfrente y decidió su próximo destino... Alabama, hacía mucho que no pasaba por allí.

Volvió a ver la transmisión, la convocatoria. Ver el rostro de Winston, más mayor, igualmente idealista, después de tantos años... pero él también era más viejo, y desde luego, a diferencia del gorila, no tenía tan buenos recuerdos. Borró el archivo y apagó el transmisor.

Ya cabalgué ese caballo, amigo, y me tiró.

Jesse McCree aprendía las lecciones que le daba la vida.

* * *

Incidente en el museo de recuerdo de Overwatch. Robo frustrado del guantelete de Doomfist. El doctor Winston y Lena Oxton, alias Tracer, grabados en el lugar de los hechos.

Jesse seguía las noticias, y cuando le quemaba la necesidad de responder a las críticas de los medios se calzaba su identidad de Joel Morricone y escribía en su blog como “periodista independiente”.

Le gustaba escribir, y no debía hacerlo mal a juzgar por el número de seguidores y los encargos de artículos de algunos medios. Morricone era una fuente de ingresos irregular pero le mantenía a flote cuando las recompensas eran escasas o se veía obligado a bajar la cabeza.

El mundo estaba revuelto. Terroristas. Organizaciones que caminaban en la fina línea de la ilegalidad. Megacorporaciones que pensaban que las leyes eran para los demás. Talon resurgiendo, Mondatta, el lider pacifista Omnic, asesinado por un francotirador que había derrotado a Tracer...

“El mundo nos necesita” Winston tenía razón.

Está de camino a Houston, de polizón en el techo de un tren, cuando tiene que interrumpir un ataque a este, un asalto al tren de manual, el manual de Blackwatch de hecho, algo poco tranquilizador. Se ocupa de ellos, habían estado dispuestos a disparar a civiles así que no se corta a la hora de disparar. La policía le culpa del asalto, por supuesto, pese a que los testigos no paran de contar sus bondades a quien quiera escucharles.

Escapa de las fuerzas de la ley, son la gente mas predecible del planeta. Pero su cabeza sigue pensando en los asaltantes, en lo entrenados que estaban, en que uno le había llamado por su nombre (y eso le provoca pesadillas, recuerdos de una emboscada terrible y el maldito brazo le duele), en todo lo que ocurre alrededor del mundo, en el Cairo por ejemplo, donde vigilantes enmascarados se enfrentan a enemigos que aparecen demasiado últimamente.

Widowmaker, Reaper... la primera era un misterio, el segundo aún más, de momento Jesse tenía muchas teorías sobre ambos, participaban en actos de terrorismo y asesinatos de alto nivel, pero podían ser mercenarios particularmente letales más que gente con ideales. Si trabajaban juntos por contrato o se conocían era un misterio así mismo.

Había gente muy peligrosa por ahí suelta. Demasiado. Y cabos sueltos. McCree se puso cómodo en la destartalada furgoneta que había alquilado y sacó su bloc de notas, con los recortes de periódicos, y los obituarios. Antiguos agentes de Overwatch habían sido asesinados de forma muy selectiva, y las viejas bases habían sido asaltadas.

Estaba siguiendo una nueva pista, un rumor. Un viejo contacto de casa, en la ruta 66, hablando de un cargamento muy especial, material de alta seguridad, incautado de la sede de investigación tecnológica de Overwatch, y del plan de una vieja conocida de sus peores tiempos de bandolero de atacar el tren que lo transportaba.

Valía la pena echar un vistazo sobre todo si era lo que sospechaba que era. Echo. Aquella dama mecánica merecía algo mejor que ser la marioneta de gobiernos o ser robada por maleantes... como Ashe.

Está marcando rutas en el mapa, pensando en cuanto habrá cambiado su antigua compañera de asalto y contrabando, y si seguirá los clásicos planes de ataque en la zona cuando suena el comunicador de Overwatch. Nuevamente siente que se le acelera el pulso y tiene que exhalar el humo del cigarro antes de contestar. Es un mensaje escrito y cifrado, pero conoce el código y reconoce la firma electrónica.

****Voy a acudir a la llamada. Apúntate, vaquero.** **

Genji Shimada pidiéndole que se reúna con Overwatch. Vivir para ver. No puede creérselo, primero había abandonado Blackwatch, luego Overwatch... y ahora era él quien manifestaba lealtad. Había estado enfadado con el cyborg... muy enfadado... pero después de tanto tiempo no podía si no pensar que realmente él había sido un idiota, y Genji había tenido todo el derecho del mundo a no ser tratado como un arma y buscar su propio camino.

Le sorprendía que el otro le llamase. Que le pidiese aquello. Respondió con una escueta negativa. Aquella era una tirita que era mejor quitar de golpe. Habían pasado cinco años, no se habían comunicado en todo ese tiempo, y no volvería a Overwatch.

Continuó su camino, volvió al desierto, al lugar más parecido al hogar, vio caras conocidas, le alegró más de lo que había pensado volver a ver a Ashe y a Bob, no habían cambiado, le alegraron el día. El tiroteo había estado genial.

Y activó a Echo. Su vieja amiga. Realmente era un buen día. Las cosas mejoraban al fin.

Rastrear a Reaper había sido prácticamente imposible. El tipo era un fantasma no solo por la siniestra manera que tenía que aparecer y desaparecer, si no que rastrearlo era inútil. Así que McCree había ido a por un segundo objetivo.

Soldado 76 era otra pieza del rompecabezas, con una recompensa de 10,000,000 dólares tan solo por información que llevase a su captura. Pero McCree estaba más interesado en qué información podía tener el tipo. Había asaltado bases de Overwatch... sin matar a nadie, y aparecía en lugares donde había atacado Reaper.

Y ahora estaba allí, en Mexico, un forajido persiguiendo a otro.

El justiciero había dado una paliza al cartel de Los Muertos, un tiroteo con explosión incluida, el tipo no estaba siendo sutil. Pero era eficaz, expeditivo. Un profesional de la guerra.

McCree hizo rodar el tambor de su revolver. Al fin un desafío.

* * *

El soldado se tensó, todos los músculos listos para saltar, pero era tarde, con el cañón de una pistola clavado en su cabeza.

Idiota. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan confiado? Era evidente que tarde o temprano iba a sacar la pajita más corta, pero no ahora, aún no. Tenía mucho que hacer.

Quien fuera que fuese era bueno. Morrison estaba en un bar de El Dorado, un tugurio que estaba acostumbrado a poner bebidas sin preguntar, les acababa de librar de un recaudador de Los Muertos y el dueño se había precipitado a ofrecerle comida y bebida. El tipo estaba ahora en la barra, blanco como la leche mirando al tipo que Morrison tenía a la espalda. No, el tabernero no le había vendido, aquel tipo que le encañonaba debía haberle seguido hasta allí.

Se había confiado. Quizá era la edad. Quizá era la confianza en que solo había una persona en el mundo que podía matarlo. Una persona a la que perseguía en vano. Reaper.

Si aun no estaba muerto es que el tipo era un cazarrecompensas. La presa era más valiosa viva.

\- ¿No vas a invitarme a algo, compañero? Me gustaría hablar contigo de ese arma que llevas...

Hubiese reconocido aquella voz en cualquier parte. El acento de caballero del sur, marcado de forma exagerada, imitando los dejes más característicos, rudo y suave a la vez, casi un ronroneo en la palabra “compañero”.

El dueño de la voz que tanto sobresaltaba al veterano de la Crisis Omnic se movió, haciendo sonar sus espuelas, rodeando al soldado y moviendo la pistola en torno a su cabeza, hasta situarse a su lado, mientras hablaba.

\- ... un rifle de pulso pesado, tecnología a la última, amigo, me pregunto de donde lo has sacado.

El cazarrecompensas se sentó, sin dejar de apuntar a la cabeza de su presa, que no se movió un centímetro, y apoyó un brazo protésico en la barra.

Un brazo de metal. Morrison sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver aquel miembro metálico, mantuvo la cabeza chacha, la mirada al frente bajo el visor rojo, agradeciendo la máscara táctica. Gabriel se lo había contado... mas bien se lo había gritado.

“¡Le falta un brazo! ¡Esos bastardos le dejaron sin brazo, Jack, y tuve que dejarle atrás! Le tendieron una trampa, sabían su nombre, lo sabían todo. ¡Dame una buena razón para no disparar uno a uno a todos los que ahora han puesto precio a su cabeza! ¡Dime algo, Jack!”

No había sido lo único que le había echado en cara, no había sido la última vez que había discutido con Gabe, habían tenido muchos encontronazos antes de que todo... explotara.

\- Dos güisquis, jefe, para mi y mi nuevo amigo.

Un vaso frente a él. La orden silenciosa estaba clara, bebe conmigo, enséñame la cara.

A veces hacía falta más valor para hablar con alguien que para entrar al campo de batalla. Volvió la cabeza y miró a su cazador.

Hacía demasiado tiempo desde que había visto al protegido de Gabriel. En su cabeza, cuando conjuraba su imagen, la que acudía ni siquiera era la última vez, espiando en el aniversario del funeral, si no un McCree más joven, el chico que había aparecido en la base sin siquiera la mayoría de edad cumplida, más pequeño, más delgado. Le recordaba pegado a Gabriel, siempre a la vera de su mentor.

Incluso cuando ya había crecido, hasta convertirse en una torre a la altura de sus comandantes, Jack había seguido viendo en él a aquel adolescente inquieto que nunca caminaba lejos de la sombra de Gabe.

Siempre había sido el hombre salido de un western, pero ahora... ahora era incluso peor que el uniforma de Blackwatch, las botas, los pantalones, el poncho rojo brillante, el sombrero con los casquillos de balas como adorno... el hombre sin nombre.

Ya lo había visto en los carteles de SE BUSCA. La recompensa sobre la cabeza de McCree era alta, y cuando los medios conseguían imágenes de él, enloquecían, era el llanero solitario moderno, la gente del mundillo lo adoraba. Debía admitir que le aliviaba cualquier atisbo de que el chico seguía vivo por ahí, metiéndose en líos.

Se giró por completo para mirarle, justo en el momento en que Jesse cogía su vaso y lo remataba de un trago. Tuvo un déjà vu, excepto por la pistola, aun firmemente plantada en su cara, Jesse era... Gabe.

Los gestos. Los movimientos, los gustos en bebidas. Todo era la copia del hombre que en última instancia le había guiado en la vida, como vivir, como moverse, qué era un soldado y como actuaban los hombres. Morrison se preguntó si Jesse sería aun mas perturbador en ese parecido si se cortase la media melena y se arreglase la descuidada barba. Tenía la altura y la constitución, podría haber pasado por un hijo mestizo...

Entonces el vaquero volvió la cara, una sonrisa llena de sorna, la clásica, la que era solo de McCree y que tantas veces le había puesto de los nervios, como si los años no hubiesen pasado por él. Le miró y la sonrisa se congeló en su cara.

Ah, no le sorprendía. El mejor agente de Gabriel Reyes no sería engañado por una máscara, por mucho que cubriese toda su cara. Jack Morrison suspiró, la pistola tembló en la mano.

\- Hola, McCree.

Jesse McCree se ha quedado frío en Mexico a mediodía. Es como si el aire se hubiese quedado... quieto, y por un segundo piensa que Deadeye ha acudido a su llamada. Pero no, no es así, porque Deadeye es calor, viento, fuerza y colores vibrantes, y lo que siente ahora es un vacío asolador.

Frente a él está Jack Morrison, un hombre muerto que camina, y Jesse casi deja caer su arma de pura sorpresa. Cuando oye su voz, incluso con la distorsión de la máscara, lo siente como si acabaran de pegarle un tiro en el pecho.

Baja el arma. Se pone en pie. Y se marcha.

No corre, pero va a paso ligero y tiene las piernas largas. Sale del bar, de la calle, se pierde entre los callejones, cambia de rumbo un par de veces y luego llega hasta la habitación que ha alquilado en un hostal. Se sienta al borde de la cama y deja la pistola en la mesilla, a su alcance. Puede oir el rumor de la gente en la calle y el ventilador del techo.

Jack Morrison está vivo. Jack Morrison es el Soldado 76.

Las heridas que creía cerradas se abren con crueldad, las costuras que las mantenían cerradas se tensan a su alrededor. Porque el jodido Jack Morrison está vivo.

No. No. No. Esto no puede estar pasando. Jack Morrison murió en la explosión, la misma que mató a Gabriel Reyes. La explosión terminó con todo.

No puede soportarlo. El pasado había sido dinamitado, no tenía derecho a volver.

* * *

La noche le encontró cenando en una tasca. O mas bien llenando el estómago para no regarlo a palo seco con el cuarto güisqui, o el quinto. Vio llegar al otro hombre desde la puerta, pero no se movió, no tenía porqué irse, no tenía porqué huir, que se marchase el otro bastardo.

Sin la máscara, con ropa de civil, para no llamar la atención seguramente, pero la llamaba igualmente, no era un local y se notaba. Morrison se acercó y se sentó a su mesa, delante de él. Puede que estuviese vivo pero no le había salido gratis, estaba más viejo, con entradas, algunas arrugas más, y profundas cicatrices cruzándole la cara.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, viejo?

Morrison comprendía que la pregunta no era aquí, específicamente allí en Mexico, si no vivo sobre la faz de la tierra. Había dudado si buscar al otro hombre, pero tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía. McCree no le había disparado, pese a que cualquier lealtad que el otro sintiese por el antiguo comandante debía haber sido solo por asociación.

Era una buena señal. Después de descubrir en Egipto que Reaper era Gabriel... había temido lo peor.

“Te estuve buscando desde Suiza, sabía que se necesitaría mucho más que eso para matarte. Y ahora estás aquí... así es como siempre debió ser.”

Se sacudió la voz de pesadilla de quien había creído conocer tan bien y se centró en el presente.

\- Morrison... - McCree entrecerró los ojos.

\- Buscar respuestas, atar cabos sueltos. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

\- Un poco de allí un poco de allá, magia.- Contestó McCree, con aquella sonrisa maliciosa, ahí estaba el chico al que tanto le gustaba tensar los hilos del comandante, con la diversión del mocoso que sabía que si tensaba demasiado la cuerda solo tenía que salir corriendo a esconderse detrás de Gabriel.

* * *

“Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero lo mimas demasiado, ¿qué ha sido del duro instructor que no dejaba pasar una?”

“Ya lo puse firme el primer año, ahora puedo consentirle un poco, y no le mimo.”

“Sí que le mimas” Rió y esquivó el codazo de su amigo.

“Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo.”

* * *

Reyes... Gabe... Morrison cogió el güisqui que acababa de pedir McCree y se lo bebió. El otro masculló un insulto en español y pidió otros dos.

\- Jack Morrison está muerto.

\- Este güisqui es bueno, veo a los muertos ante mi y la noche es joven.

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Claro que lo sé, compañero, ¿qué te parece si sigues muerto por tu lado y yo sigo vivo por el mío? Como los últimos seis años.

La pulla no era en balde. Seis años.

\- ¿Fuiste al funeral?

\- Claro que no, estaba escondido, estaba...- Hizo un gesto vago hacia el brazo de metal.- Haciendo cosas, no podía arriesgarme a viajar y no podía asomar la cara en público, soy un hombre buscado por si no lo sabías.

Morrison sintió todo el peso, el peso de todo aquello que pensaba ingenuamente que había dejado atrás al “morir”, tenía deudas que pagar. Por eso estaba aquí, por eso había seguido a McCree cuando podría haberse marchado y dejar atrás al pistolero cuando todo sentido común le decía que estaba corriendo un riesgo enorme.

Pero mucho se temía que todo se había perdido cuando había dejado de asumir que tenía que correr riesgos para salvar lo que importaba, ya fuera cubrir a una niña de una granada o salvar el espíritu de un chico ya demasiado mayor para ser llamado así.

\- No fui yo.

\- Uh... ¿qué?

\- Gabe vino a verme por lo de la recompensa por tu cabeza, estaba furioso, pensó que yo no había aceptado su explicación de que no habías desertado. Pero no fui yo, las órdenes habían llegado de la comisión de investigación, jamás me pidieron permiso.

\- No te he pedido una explicación.

\- Pero te la doy. Nunca te vendí, jamás pensé eso de ti.

McCree sintió acidez y no creía que fuese solo el alcohol, claro que quizá si lo era, porque lo más lógico hubiese sido dar un puñetazo al otro hombre, o mandarle a la mierda y marcharse. No quería ver delante de él aquel rostro del pasado.

“Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, mi puerta siempre está abierta.” Cabrón mentiroso.

Seis años. Y no se había dignado a decir nadie que seguía vivo. Les había dejado echarle de menos, estar en duelo... por un hombre muy vivo.

\- Todo eso ya no importa, ahora puedes continuar tu camino y tu importante misión, por que seguro que será muy importante.- Apagó su cigarro en el cenicero con más fuerza de la necesaria pero se forzó a sonreir.- Puedes dejar de perder el tiempo con este forajido.

Y Morrison se quedó callado mirándole. Jesse se removió en el asiento, de pronto volvía a tener 20 años y estaba en el despacho del comandante de Overwatch, que le miraba con aquellos ojazos azules que penetraban en tu interior hasta sonsacar lo que quería.

\- No hables así de ti.

\- Es la verdad.

La mano del soldado agarró su muñeca y la apretó, no con el agarre de quien te retiene sino la presión de alguien que intenta transmitirte apoyo. Hacía tanto que no tenía una conversación con alguien que se atreviese a tocarle con confianza que Jesse dio un respingo y trató de apartar la mano en un acto reflejo.

\- Eres mucho más que un forajido, Jesse, que otros tardásemos en verlo es nuestro defecto no el tuyo.

Es como una bola en la garganta. De todas las cosas que esperaba de Jack Morrison no era aquello. De algún modo el comandante siempre conseguía dejarle sin palabras, quitarle la alfombra de debajo de los pies y dejarle sin equilibrio.

Jack respira hondo, no es el mejor lugar para esa conversación, pero no puede quedarse allí mucho tiempo, y sospecha que Jesse tampoco. Tiene que moverse, Reaper sigue ahí fuera.

McCree está en peligro. Es un cazarrecompensas, y a su manera un justiciero, el héroe de las películas del oeste en que el chico basó su vida a falta de ejemplos mejores, hasta encontrar a Gabriel. Gabriel fue un buen hombre una vez, y Jesse sigue siéndolo.

Talon le buscará. Reaper le buscará. Jesse corre un grave peligro.

\- Tienes que responder a la convocatoria de Winston.

Solo estar en público, la necesidad de no llamar demasiado la atención impide que Jesse de un salto. Morrison nota en su muñeca la tensión, no le extraña, pero tiene que entrar en razón.

\- De ninguna manera.- Masculla entre dientes.- ¿Qué cojones, Morrison... ? No pienso hacerlo, nada de eso es asunto mio.

\- Talon ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Debes volver a Overwatch.

\- Nunca fui parte de Overwatch.- Jesse aparta al fin la mano, rechazando el contacto.

Jack lamenta muchas cosas en la vida, y uno de sus mayores lamentos está frente a él, rechazándole con motivos de peso.

\- Debes responder, te necesitan.

\- Necesitan a Jack Morrison.- McCree escupió las palabras.- Pero estas aquí dando órdenes a quien nunca las ha recibido de ti en vez de con ellos.

McCree se levantó de la mesa y fue a la barra a pagar con paso ligero y gestos irritados. Casi podía ver a Reyes pagando la cuenta del bar. Morrison se frotó la frente, estaba cansado, agotado mentalmente.

Recordó la llamada de Gabriel, aquella videollamada desde el transporte aéreo.

* * *

“¿Cómo se llama?”

“Jesse McCree. O eso dice.”

* * *

Y Reyes había aparecido en la base de Overwatch con un delincuente menor de edad con habilidad para disparar a matar y un lenguaje que haría sonrojarse a un camionero. No había estado de acuerdo, por una parte el chico era demasiado joven para acabar en prisión y reformarle era un objetivo noble, pero por otra parte a Jack le producía no poco desasosiego tener un asesino en la base, por muy joven que fuese.

Pero Gabriel parecía encantado, incluso al principio, cuando parecía que aquello había sido un error, con buenas intenciones pero sin futuro. Jesse McCree era un delincuente más, que jugaba las cartas que la vida le había dado y mordía con la misma fuerza con que seguramente había sido mordido.

Pero se habían equivocado. Gabe había visto algo especial en el chico, y no había sido solo aquella habilidad para repartir muerte en el campo de batalla. El cachorro de Reyes, le llamaban, y así había sido hasta el final.

Morrison había estado convencido de que McCree era solo un hobby para Reyes, uno peligroso porque el californiano amaba el peligro y si no lo obtenía por trabajo se lo buscaba por mera diversión. Pero se había equivocado, aquello había sido especial.

Gabriel y Jesse tenían una conexión que no había hecho más que fortalecerse, siempre estaban juntos, el cachorro trotando detrás del comandante de Blackwatch en cuanto le veía. Y Jack... comprendía que había sentido celos, cuando más pasaba el tiempo y más se distanciaba de Reyes, más cercano parecía a McCree.

Había sido estúpido, como el esposo que siente celos del bebé recién nacido porque su pareja le hace más caso que a él. Se había dicho que Jesse era peligroso, y si, lo era, pero todos los agentes de Overwatch eran peligrosos, él mismo era uno de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo.

Jesse pasó por su lado, sin volver a la mesa, se marchaba por su lado. Jack le tomó del brazo con un movimiento, o mas bien lo intentó, el otro le vio venir y se apartó con los reflejos de una cobra.

\- No tienes autoridad, ya no.

\- Reaper está dando caza a los antiguos miembros de Overwatch, trabaja para Talon. Debes responder a Winston, te necesitarán, les necesitarás.

\- No necesito a nadie, ya no. Adiós, Morrison.

El viajero solitario se marchó, el soldado no le siguió, no tenía derecho a volver a imponer su presencia. No cuando el otro había revelado su hipocresía de no responder a la llamada. Tenía razón, Ana Amari también estaba enojada con él por aquello, y Ángela, el encuentro en el Cairo había sido revelador para los tres.

Se estaba centrando en dar a caza a Reaper, ¿pero quien daba caza a quién? Solo sabía que el otro se dirigía a Europa. Y que sin duda se habría enterado del plan de Winston de hacer renacer Overwath, era como una diana gigantesca.

Reaper había demostrado ser capaz de sobrevivir a disparos, balas, explosiones, electricidad... se transformaba en humo, aparecía y desaparecía... nada de este mundo le detenía durante mucho tiempo.

Pero McCree... apuntaba, un resplandor rojo y caían más cuerpos que balas.

“¿Crees en el mal, Jack?...Creo que McCree tiene un secreto” Amari había estado convencida de ello, de aquello que podía hacer sin explicación alguna un pistolero del desierto.

Era posible que Jesse McCree fuese la única persona en el mundo capaz de matar a Gabriel Reyes.

Jesse McCree corría un peligro que no se imaginaba.

* * *

Turquía era un país que le gustaba, y hoy era un día fabuloso de cielo azul y brisa marina. Estambul siempre sería un lugar al que podría volver en cualquier momento.

Había tantos turistas que era fácil perderse entre ellos, ¿qué era un extranjero más entre la gente? Su turco era muy bueno pero esta vez McCree no intentó pasar por uno más, pese a que había pasado por local en alguna ocasión anterior, limitándose esta vez al papel de turista perdido con un mapa en la mano o, como ahora, tomando un café en un hotel mientras fingía ojear una guía de viajes.

Overwatch había hecho su reunión. La aparición en París enfrentándose a Null Sector había sido impresionante. Triunfal. No había podido evitar sentir emoción, casi orgullo al ver como iban apareciendo para enfrentarse a aquel titán mecánico.

Había caras nuevas, Mei, por ejemplo, había tenido que revisar sus notas antes de darse cuenta de que realmente era una antigua miembro de Overwatch, una científica del proyecto eco-watchpoint. Parecía increible.

Echo había llegado sana y salva. Buena chica. No le sorprendía que Reinhardt hubiese acudido, al menos tenían a un veterano de la vieja guardia. Más le había sorprendido que Angela hubiese aparecido, ¿no se suponía que había quedado asqueada de todo? ¿decepcionada por el enfoque bélico de Overwatch? ¿Ahora respondía a la convocatoria?

Genji por supuesto allí estaba, ya le había dicho que iría.

Echo había intentado llamarle después de aquella aparición, mandándole mensajes, que estaban en la Base de Gibraltar, que llegaría más gente. Que le esperaba. Jesse le había contestado lo más amablemente posible, excusas vagas sobre estar ocupado.

Genji es más insistente, lo que no deja de perturbarle. Ese no es el Genji que recuerda, aunque seguramente él tampoco es el McCree que el otro recuerda. Tiene mensajes esporádicos durante tres meses.

****Te he reservado habitación. Si no te das prisa acabarás en el cuarto de las escobas.** **

Bueno, el sentido de humor si es un poco más Genji, el que se relajaba un poco después de una misión y tenía un sentido del humor mordaz, el que a veces tenía un dragón ronroneando al cuello mientras veía dibujos animados, igual aquel era el Genji de antes de la mutilación, antes de estar a las puertas de la muerte a manos de su propio hermano.

****Reindhart ha traído sus cervezas de importación. No me dejes cargar solo con la culpa de robárselas.** **

Era tan tentador. Llevaba seis años solo. El encuentro con Soldado 76 le había dejado un amargor en el fondo de la boca que no se iba.

Tampoco se iba la sombra.

Lo había notado hacía dos días, al rondar por el mercado, el tipo era bueno, apenas había percibido su presencia por el rabillo del ojo, una figura que aparecía en la periferia, siempre alejado, pero persistente. No había logrado despistar a su perseguidor, ni provocar reacción alguna que le hiciera darse a conocer.

Ahora, en el hotel, hacía unos minutos, había notado algo fuera de lugar. De no ser por Deadeye no se habría percatado de ello, tan buena era su sombra. Un hormigueo, un susurro.

_Nos dan caza. Nos acechan._

La sombra seguía allí en alguna parte. Jesse se rascó distraídamente el muslo y comprobó el seguro de su fiel revolver.

Él cazaba. Nadie le daba caza. El sol estaba alto.

* * *

 ** **Nota de la autora:**** Iba a empezar directamente la segunda parte pero he preferido escribir antes este interludio de lo que ocurre entre el Recall de Winston y la aparición de la nueva Overwatch en el vídeo de París.


End file.
